The Kumo and The Inu
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: NarakuInuyasha A basic fic of Naraku and Inuyasha joining together in the most intimate ways. Read and review if you want to. Rated M for language and yaoi. Everyone will most likely be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Okay… I'm posting this story up now. Hope you forgive the long delay. Just to let everyone know now, I was formerly known as Mentally Insane For Nothing! I'm now known as Kurai Noto. 

**Disclaimer**: This is for the whole story! I don't own InuYasha or anything else mentioned in this story! Just the plot… if there is one!

_**WARNING! GRAPHIC YAOI! TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE DESCRIPTIVE GUY ON GUY!

* * *

**_

_**The Kumo and The Inu**_

**Chapter 1: _Screwed_**

Inuyasha growled as more youkai came at him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He brought down his Tetsusaiga. Naraku turned and fled into the woods. "Get back here, Naraku!" Inuyasha ran after Naraku leaving his friends behind to deal with the remaining youkai.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha kept running as he ignored Kagome's yelling. A castle came into his view and he saw Naraku run into it. Inuyasha followed him. When Naraku came to a 'dead end', her turned to face the inu.

"Come and get me if you want to kill me." Inuyasha ran at him. Naraku tripped him. Tetsusaiga slipped from the inu's hand and pierced the wall. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's arms. He tossed the inu through the 'wall'. Naraku tossed the sheathe of Tetsusaiga aside and stepped up in front of Inuyasha.

"What the hell? What is this?" Inuyasha yelled and he sat up on the futon as he looked around. Candles were on the floor here and there. Some kind of lubricant stood next to the futon. Other than the futon, candles, and the lubricant, the room was bare.

"You should remove your kimono. Otherwise… my task will be harder to accomplish."

"What… is your task?"

"You should figure it out soon enough. It won't be that hard to figure out." Naraku began to take off his kimono. Inuyasha stood up backing up against the far wall. "Are you vulnerable, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he advanced the trembling inu. Inuyasha looked panicked. _'What is he thinking?'_ Naraku wondered.

"I-I'm not vulnerable!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku could tell the inu was lying. Inuyasha's voice was betraying him. Naraku touched Inuyasha's face with his hand, but it was slapped away.

"Don't try to deny it… You know it and I know it. You are vulnerable." Naraku leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha tried to push him away, but Naraku held on tightly. Naraku pushed Inuyasha's haori out of the way and kissed the inu's shoulder. He removed the inu's haori and tossed it to the side.

"I'm not vulnerable. I'm not vulnerable. I'm not vulnerable…"

Naraku laid Inuyasha on the futon and trailed kisses over Inuyasha's bare chest. Naraku peeled off the inu's hakamas. The kumo slid up the inu's body and licked the inu's ear. "Inuyasha…" Naraku grinned when he received a groan from the inu. "You like… this?" The kumo stroked Inuyasha softly. Inuyasha's hips bucked against the kumo's hand. "Not yet, Inuyasha. Not yet." He kissed Inuyasha as his other hand groped blindly for the lubricant. Naraku found the lubricant and broke the kiss. He spread the inu's legs with his as he rubbed the lubricant on his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"This may hurt a little."

"Wha-Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha went to sit up, but laid back down from the pain. "You could have warned me!"

"Shhh… The pain will go away soon." Naraku kissed the inu's stomach. Naraku moved his fingers slightly and the inu groaned. He pushed deeper into the inu to find the spot that would make the inu surrender. Naraku hit something and the inu's hips bucked.

"That felt good… Do that again." Naraku rubbed the spot as Inuyasha bucked and groaned. Naraku pulled his fingers out. "Don't stop! It felt great!"

"If you liked that, you'll love this," Naraku said as he rubbed the lubricant onto his member. Inuyasha watched as Naraku positioned himself at his entrance. "Don't tense up. It'll hurt worse if you do." Inuyasha nodded and tried to relax. He screamed bloody murder as Naraku entered him. "I warned you."

"I didn't tense up! You're just too ro-" Inuyasha was cut off as Naraku kissed him. Both hanyou tried to gain dominance, but in the end, Naraku dominated Inuyasha. The inu moaned as Naraku began to move deep inside him. Naraku kissed Inuyasha's collarbone before marking Inuyasha s his mate. Naraku held back and waited for Inuyasha to spill first. "Na-Naraku… Naraku!" the inu yelled as he spilled his seed onto Naraku's body. Naraku released his seed into the inu as he licked up the blood from the inu's wound. The inu passed out in Naraku's arms. The kumo pulled out and redressed himself as well as Inuyasha. He wrote a little note to Inuyasha and left the note next to the sheathed Tetsusaiga; he looked back to make sure the inu was sleeping and he left without another word.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome called.

"Maybe Inuyasha's dead, Kagome," Shippo suggested.

"He can't be dead! He can't be!" Kagome ran off in the direction she saw Inuyasha go while chasing Naraku. She came across the castle and ran in. She checked every room while calling Inuyasha's name. Kagome came to a hidden room and looked inside.

Inuyasha laid there on the futon surrounded by candles and a lubricant at his feet. His sword leaned against a wall with a paper next to it. Kagome picked the paper up and saw Inuyasha's name on it. She was puzzled. Who would leave a note for Inuyasha? She shrugged it off and picked up Tetsusaiga. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha as she called his name to him softly.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? Where's Naraku?" he asked as he sat up and looked around at his surroundings.

"I don't know where his is… This has your name on it so I think it's for you." Kagome handed Inuyasha the paper. His eyes skimmed over it and he blushed. "What does it say?"

"Nothing important."

"Who left it for you?" Inuyasha looked at the signature.

"Naraku…"

* * *

(PLEASE READ!) A/N: Well, I put this at the top last time. I'm putting it at the bottom this time. The reason why I wrote this story was because I asked my friend what kind of story she wanted me to do about the cast of InuYasha. She said a guy on guy, or better known as yaoi here, and well, that's how this story was created. I give full credit to my friend! She gave me all the ideas that you will be seeing! The songs I will be using in the last three chapters are for nothing really… I just wanted them in because they relate to the story… somewhat… Well, that's what happened and how this silly little story was created… by me and my little friend who will stay unnamed! We did this together… I wrote, and she gave me the ideas!

There! I'm done! Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean to leave you hanging at chapter fourteen… Sorry… Anyway, please forgive the long delay on reposting this story. I wanted to get the shorter story up first and then I wanted the SesshomaruNaraku story up. Now, I'm trying to write a sequel to the SesshomaruNaraku story… which I hadn't written before it was requested! I hope you all forgive me! I'll get them up as fast as I can so that you people can see the last chapter! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I didn't get this many for the first chapter last time! That's probably because I didn't post it on a Friday and left it for the weekend… -.-; See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Thanks. I've seen that around for awhile. I was trying to look up one of the stories I'm reading and yours popped up. Oh, before I forget. You would you mind helping me on a story I'm writing? I'm a little stuck and I'm a little pressed for time. A few reviewers want a sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_. It's a NarakuSesshomaru story. If you want to read it, go ahead. Please help me. I really need help! Thanks for the review!

**RocketsAreGood-** Thanks… I think. I hope I have better luck this time, too.

**sesshiefanatic101-** Okay… Scary. Glad you think it's interesting… Thanks for the review.

**Vieh and Tony- **Two sides… Nice. I'm glad you approve because of the couple. They're just really awesome together. You are scaring me… I don't like it when you say that last sentence… Scares the crap out of me! Thanks for the review!

**Kathy Coleman-** Thanks. I'm glad you like my stories. It's just something I do in my spare time… It doesn't matter if I receive, or don't receive, the reviews I once got. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Morning Sickness_**

"Naraku left it… and it doesn't say anything important like… where he might be hiding or… a clue as to where he's hiding?"

"Nope. A note just saying that he'll get me later and that I should die by his hand. Nothing really new."

"Are you sure? Let me take a look at it." Kagome reached for the note, but Inuyasha crumpled it up and stuck it in his kimono.

"You don't have to read it. It's just a threatening note… Where are the others?" he asked. He didn't want Kagome reading the 'threatening' note. The note wasn't all that threatening.

"They're back at the clearing. What happened after you followed Naraku?" Memories of the past with Naraku came back to him. He didn't want to tell Kagome the whole truth. How would she take the truth if she knew that the kumo had screwed him?

"He… threw me into this room and I was… knocked unconscious. We better get back to the others."

"Yeah. Okay."

* * *

"Inuyasha… You smell different," Shippo said when Kagome and Inuyasha were reunited with their friends. "Did-"

"Shut up, twerp." Inuyasha hit Shippo in the back of the head. "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? Kirara is restless," Sango said as she held Kirara in her arms.

"I'm telling you that nothing happened! Naraku threw me into a room and I was knocked unconscious!"

* * *

Everyone was in Kaede's hut… Everyone, but Inuyasha. He was sitting in a tree and sulking over what happened in that room with Naraku. Inuyasha was thinking too much because he didn't notice Kagome. "Inuyasha?" He was startled and nearly fell out of the tree.

"What do you want, Kagome?"

"Are you feeling alright? You've been sulking in that same tree ever since we came back here. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Stop asking me that!"

"Come down here. You need to be checked out. You've been acting strange ever since Naraku escaped." Inuyasha turned his back to her. "You get your butt down here by the count of three, or I'll say your command!"

"I'm coming," Inuyasha grumbled and jumped down from the tree.

* * *

"Kagome, why is Kaede checking him?" Shippo asked.

"She's seeing if something's wrong with Inuyasha." _'What is wrong with you, Inuyasha? Did something happen to you?'_ Kagome thought as she waited outside. She watched as Sango held Kirara away from the hut.

"What's wrong with you, Kirara?"

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up again. He was getting tired of sitting up and laying back down so Kaede could check him out. Absolutely nothing was wrong with him! "Nothing is wrong with ye, Inuyasha. Ye may leave."

"Finally!" Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut. "I told you nothing's wrong with me, Kagome. Kaede just proved it." Inuyasha jumped into the tree and stared off into the distance. He touched the mark on his collarbone absently. _'Why did Naraku mark me as his mate?'_ he wondered as the sun went down.

* * *

Naraku groaned and turned over. He couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. Something about the way Inuyasha surrendered had him yearning for the inu. Naraku had to find a way to get Inuyasha alone with him again. "Kanna!" Naraku called as he sat up. Se came to him from the shadows. "Show me Inuyasha and only Inuyasha." Kanna's mirror glowed and swirled as it settled on the sleeping inu's face. Naraku laid back. He watched as the inu slept.

* * *

Inuyasha stirred as the morning light hit him. He stretched and walked off to a hot spring nearby. He eased down into the warm water when a voice came to his ears. "Hello, Inuyasha." He turned around and saw Naraku in his baboon pelt. He had one whiff of Naraku and instantly knew it was a puppet.

"A puppet. Why don't you go and leave me alone?" Inuyasha lowered down into the water up to his neck. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"I'm-" Naraku was cut off as he was kicked forward. Koga stood there.

"Hey, mutt. Why are you in the water and not trying to kill Naraku?"

"One. I'm washing. Two. That's a puppet. Why bother?"

"It's a puppet? Oh well." Koga grabbed Naraku by his arm and ripped Naraku's head off. The head and body disappeared. "You smell different, mutt. You aren't losing your powers tonight because it's not a moonless night."

"Would you leave?" Inuyasha was starting to get ticked off.

"If you're here, Kagome's nearby! See you later, dog breath!" Koga sped off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

* * *

"Damn that ookami!" Naraku growled. He had to find a way to get rid of Koga. The ookami was starting to get on his nerves… and getting in the way of everything!

* * *

The nights were long and the days were even longer. He couldn't go an hour without thinking of Naraku. During the night, he would dream of him. During the day, he would think and daydream of him. It was embarrassing when someone caught him daydreaming or thinking of Naraku.

Inuyasha hurled into the bushes as the sun rose.

"Inu… yasha? Are… you feeling okay?" Kagome asked and yawned.

"Yeah. Just… throwing up."

"Throwing up?"

"Just go back to sleep. I'll be okay." Kagome trudged back into the hut as Inuyasha hurled again. _'What is wrong with me?'_ he wondered as he wiped his mouth. It was like he was having morning sickness… and only in the morning. Never during the day.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter! Sorry for the long wait! You had to wait five whole days for this update… Well, I'm trying to post it up as fast as I can, but with homework, friends, and family… I have so much to do! The teachers are starting to push the information onto us like we should already know all of this. We don't! That's kind of why we're there to learn! Well, that's all. Ice Demon Allysandra, will you help me on the sequel? I really need the help. You told me to ask you if I ever needed help with anything, and here I am… asking for the help. To everyone else… See you people later! I'll have the third chapter up as fast as I can! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. My friend, Oriamu, wouldn't let me type it up at her house and a family friend was over here, so I couldn't type it up. Sorry about it… See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**Vieh and Tony-** I'm very glad you're pleased. Thanks for the review!

**x-aiden-x- **Thanks for the review. Glad you think this story is awesome.

**GangsterGurl135-** If you want to help, you can. I'm not complaining or anything. I didn't know you might want to help. I'm stuck at the part where Naraku comes in. Sesshomaru is sleeping with two children in his arms. One's a girl named Aki and the other is a boy named Sora. Naraku nudges Sesshomaru to wake him up and that's where I'm stuck. If you want to help, you can just send me your suggestions. Thanks for the review!

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Thanks. If you read the message I sent you, then you can just email me instead of wasting a review…

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Pregnant!_**

"Kaede, would you check Inuyasha again? I think he's sick," Kagome said.

"Aye, child. If he is sick, I will help him."

"Arigato, Kaede. I'll go get him." Kagome ran off to find him. She hound Inuyasha in Goshinboku(did I spell that right?), the tree he was sealed to for fifty years by the miko Kikyo. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You need a check-up."

"No need to say 'sit'. I'm coming." Inuyasha hopped down from the tree. "Before you ask why I was up there, I was thinking. Why am I getting another check-up?"

"You've been throwing up in the morning haven't you? I'm worried about you. You could really be sick." Kagome led Inuyasha to Kaede's hut.

* * *

'_Inuyasha is sick?'_ Naraku's brain screamed as he stared into Kanna's mirror. He sat up straight and watched as Inuyasha walked into the hut. _'He has been hurling a lot lately…'

* * *

_

"I am not sick! I'm fine!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he was pushed into the hut. The process was long and tiring to see if he was sick or not. Kaede finally released him at sunset. He ran off to the hot spring and climbed in. He relaxed in the water as he daydreamed of Naraku coming to him.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You look relaxed. May I join you?" Inuyasha cracked open an eye and his other eye opened. Naraku stood there without his baboon pelt.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. His features turned from anger to confusion. "Why are you here? Weren't you satisfied after you screwed me back at that castle?"

"I was… for a period of time. May I join you in the spring?" Inuyasha shook his head, but Naraku was already stripping his kimono off. Naraku climbed into the hot spring and touched Inuyasha's arm softly.

"Don't touch me!" He jerked his arm away from the kumo. "I didn't say you could join me!"

"You sure are being moody."

"That's because I don't want you near me!"

"I'll always be near, Inuyasha. I've already been inside you," he whispered. "Did you read my letter to you?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Did you read it all?"

"Maybe…" Naraku stared at him. "Alright. I did read it all. What's it to you?"

"I just wanted to know if you read it all… Are you up for a challenge, Inuyasha?" Naraku moved closer. He pressed himself against Inuyasha's thigh.

"Challenge? What kind of challenge?"

"It's not that hard to figure out." The kumo straddled the inu and ran his hands up the inu's body. He cupped the inu's face as he kissed him. The kumo pulled back and ran his lips up the inu's face to his ears. "Do you accept my challenge?" Inuyasha groaned and kissed Naraku's neck. Naraku slid back down. They stared into each other's eyes before crushing their lips together. Inuyasha's hand slid down Naraku's body and grasped him. The kumo gasped as he moved closer.

"Naraku?"

"Inuyasha… Don't stop… Just don't stop touching me." He moved his hips against the inu as he stroked him softly. Naraku kissed the inu deeply and he ran his hands through the inu's silver hair.

* * *

Shippo stared in disbelief at the two hanyou. What was Inuyasha thinking! Inuyasha just let Naraku kiss him and sit on him… while they were both nude! _'So that's why Inuyasha smelled odd after he followed Naraku! The two had had sex… Disgusting!'_ Shippo thought as he ran away gagging.

* * *

"Inuyasha has been throwing up every morning?" Kaede asked. 

"Yeah. Do you know why?" Kagome asked. She was a little too worried about Inuyasha.

"I need to speak with Inuyasha alone."

"I'll get him." The young miko left the hut in search of the hanyou.

* * *

"You know why I've been hurling him the morning?" 

"Aye. I've seen this is a woman. When a woman throws up in the morning repeatedly, it means the woman is pregnant."

"And you think that I'm pregnant? How can I get pregnant? I'm a guy!" he yelled at the old woman.

"Aye. I think that ye are pregnant. I've heard a rumor that male hanyou can conceive." Inuyasha walked from the hut in a daze. He didn't answer anyone's questions as he walked to nowhere in particular.

* * *

"Inuyasha is… pregnant?" Naraku stared into the mirror in disbelief. _'But… I'm the only guy – which I know of – that fucked Inuyasha! I'm… a father…'_ he thought and shook his head. That was why Inuyasha threw up every morning!

* * *

He sat in a tree and thought about what Kaede said to him. How could he have gotten pregnant? The only male that fucked him was… Naraku! Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw the said kumo behind him. "What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. 

"Now, that's not a nice way to greet your lover."

"You and I aren't lovers!"

"Don't try to deny it… Do your friends know?"

"Know about what?" he asked slowly. He was afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Us… and that you're pregnant with my child…" Inuyasha stared at Naraku in disbelief. He actually knew about the baby growing slowly inside of him! "Yes… I know that you're pregnant."

"The-They don't know yet."

"Let's keep it that way… Do you want to keep us and the baby a secret?" Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I know how to keep everything a secret… but you'll have to come with me." The inu reached up with a hesitant hand and took Naraku's. The kumo helped Inuyasha to his feet and took off with the inu in his arms.

* * *

Okay. That's done. I know this is a way OOC, but hey… that's what makes my story special! They actually fall in love with each other! They love each other and find a way to live together! Isn't it cute? Well, that's all the time I have for this. I have to go look up those pictures again! See you people later! Yaoi pictures, here I come! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! How are you people? Not been long has it? I'm just trying to get this back up as fast as I can. I don't want to be reported again! I hate being reported! It's just plain evil… Who ever did that is going to H. E. Double hockey sticks! That's just plain mean… Well, I'll get onto the story once I answer the reviews. See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**GangsterGurl135-** Thanks for the compliment. Glad you still like the story. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Iambrokenhear13-** Here's the chapter you want… I just have to ask. Did you have sugar at all? Thanks for the review!

**Sefadora Firewood- **Okay… Thanks for the review that wasn't that much of a review… Just telling me to update…

**x-aiden-x-** Glad you like. Thanks for the review!

**sesshomarunaraku-** I haven't heard from you for a while. I'm glad you think it's great. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: _The Gang Finds Out_**

Kagome heaved herself over the edge of the well. She walked to the village to find Miroku helping Kaede tend to the garden. "Do you know where Inuyasha is, Kaede?" she asked as she set down her big yellow backpack.

"Nay, child. I have not seen him since ye left."

"I hope he's okay…" Kagome trailed off as she stared into the distance.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Are you ready to move on?" Naraku crouched next to his lover. Inuyasha shook his head and Naraku moved closer. "Still in pain?"

"Yeah." The inu reached out and pulled the kumo closer to him. "Still in pain from you not being close," he whispered. The kumo smiled as he kissed the inu. Inuyasha groaned as Naraku moved down to his neck. Naraku untied Inuyasha's sash and reached into his hakama. He gasped as Naraku grasped him. His hips bucked into the touch.

"You're in pain…"

"Yeah… A lot of pain. Will you help me?" Naraku grinned as he pulled the inu's hakama off.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called. _'Where could he be? Tonight's the new moon!'_ she thought as she continued to call his name into the sky hoping he would hear her where ever he may be.

* * *

'_Kuzo! I completely forgot that tonight is the new moon!'_ Inuyasha thought and began to panic. The panic must have been apparent because Naraku asked if something was wrong. "No… If it's okay with you, I'd rather not do anything tonight… I'm not feeling all that well."

"I understand." _'Must be the moonless night that Inuyasha turns into a mortal!' _Naraku thought. "I'll see you in the morning then." Naraku kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left the room. Inuyasha pulled the covers over his head after he settled down on the futon. He silently wished for his friends to have been there in his time of need.

* * *

"Master Inuyasha?"

"Go away!"

"Naraku-sama would like to see you."

"I told you to go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" He heard footsteps leave and then come back. A hand was placed on his arm. "Leave. I'm not going to talk to anyone."

"Not even for your lover?" Naraku asked. "I wanted to talk to you and see those cute ears you have…"

"Go away. Onegai… I have to sort out my thoughts and feelings."

"I understand it now. You're a mortal tonight, aren't you?" he whispered and Inuyasha pulled the covers tighter. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I love you the way you are. Mortal, hanyou, or youkai."

"Really?"

"Really… I don't care what you look like." Naraku smiled when Inuyasha threw back the covers and hugged him. "I love you for who you are… Not what you look like or can be. It's as simple as that."

"Arigato, Naraku. I love you for who you are, too."

* * *

"We're looking for a hanyou. His name is Inuyasha. Have you seen him?" Kagome asked. The man nodded. "Which way did he go?" The man pointed towards a castle in the distance. "Arigato!" Kagome got onto her bike and pedaled towards the castle with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara who followed her.

* * *

Inuyasha leaned against the wall as he laid his head on Naraku's shoulder. Naraku wrapped his arm around his lover. They both looked up when Kagura and Kanna entered. Naraku demanded his incarnations to tell him what was wrong.

"Kagome and her friends are coming," Kanna said softly as Kagura's eye twitched. Kagura hadn't gotten used to Naraku being gay… and with Inuyasha much less! The said inu sat at attention when he heard Kagome's name being said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Naraku and then back at Kanna. "She's coming?"

"Do you want to leave?" The inu looked back at the kumo.

"No. I want to tell her why I've been gone for so long."

"Alright. Make sure they find their way to us." Kagura and Kanna left. Naraku held Inuyasha's hand. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha nodded to confirm his decision.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, houshi. If you suck me up, you wont' be able to find Inuyasha," Kagura explained.

"Where is he?" the miko yelled. "If someone hurt him, I'm going to kill them!"

"Inuyasha is fine. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to him." Kagura turned and began to walk away. Kagome looked at Sango. Both girls shrugged and followed the wind sorceress.

* * *

"This better not be a trap, Kagura!" the voice of Kagome yelled.

"That's Kagome," Inuyasha muttered as he was helped to his feet He was three months pregnant. He was halfway there according to the female youkai healers. The flap was pulled back and Kagome was the first to enter. Sango with Kirara and then Miroku and Shippo. Kagome and Sango gasped as Miroku and Shippo's mouths dropped open.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" the miko stammered

"Kagome… I… uh…" Naraku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to give him courage. They smiled at each other.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah… About that…"

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant! Men can't get pregnant!"

"Kaede told me that male hanyou can conceive… Unfortunately, I am pregnant."

"How can having a baby be bad, Inuyasha? By the way, who's the father?" Sango asked. She was so understanding… For one, she was raised by youkai taijiya. Second, she knew everything about youkai and their habits. Inuyasha looked at Naraku. "Oh… Oh my." Sango covered her mouth astonished. Kagome fainted all of the sudden when she realized who the father of Inuyasha's baby was.

* * *

Hehe… That was all too funny and mushy at the same time. Well, the whole gang now knows that Inuyasha is pregnant with Naraku's child… I just now noticed something… If I said that male hanyou could conceive… then wouldn't that mean that Naraku can get pregnant, too? That just struck me now… It's been what? About three or four months when I put this up last time? It was about four or five months when I first wrote that scene! Just how stupid can I get! (random friend: Pretty stupid!) _sigh_ That's just not right… See you all later! 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! I'm glad everyone likes this story so far! I haven't received a flame yet! How amazing is that? If you can't tell… I'm a little hyper here! I haven't had anything, too! Which is the weird part! There is a little yuri section in here, just to let you all know! Well, review responses! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**GangsterGurl135-** I agree completely… He has to tell or else they'd be wondering where he would be for oh I don't know… Six months! Hehe… Well, thanks for the review… Just to let you know, every time I type your name, I keep putting a 'c' instead of a 'g' for 'gangster'. I'm not very smart!

**Iambrokenheart13-** I can spot hyperness when I see it… It isn't that hard to find… Eating candy was just a guess… You should see how telepathic I am with my friend when we're on the phone… She'll ask where she is and I'll get the answer right… As well as what she's laying on or doing… It's funny because I know when I get the answer right… She's always quiet when I get it right! Hehe… Thanks for the review!

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Hi… Glad you still love the chapter… even if you read it before! Thanks for the review… I'm still pressed for time here… Any ideas yet? I'm just asking so don't get mad at me!

**x-aiden-x-** Wow… So many people like my story… Thanks for the review!

**kyoko shino-** Okay… Scary… Hyperness, I'm guessing… Thanks for the review anyway…

* * *

**Chapter 5: _You're Leaving?_**

"Kagome? Wake up Onegai. Onegai. Wake up, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. Sango helped Kagome up after she came back to consciousness. "Kagome… Gomen."

"No. No. I understand…"

"You do?"

"You didn't have a choice. Naraku forced you."

"Yeah… You're still my friend?"

"Sure I am!" Inuyasha sighed in relief and turned to Naraku. "But you aren't _in love_ with him, are you?"

"Hai… I am in love with him…"

"But why?"

"He pupped me and he's the father of my child, Kagome. You aren't grossed out at that, are you?"

"No… Not at all…" Kagome stared of into space as Inuyasha sighed once more and leaned against his lover. Naraku embraced the inu in his arms as he nuzzled the inu's neck softly.

* * *

Inuyasha talked Naraku into letting his friends have their own rooms. Sango, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo all shared the same room. Miroku had a room to himself. Naraku and Inuyasha shared a room.

The kumo ran his hand over the inu's rounded stomach. They both felt a kick. "The baby kicked," Naraku murmured.

"Yeah. It also hit my kidney at the same time it kicked my stomach." Naraku laid next to his lover. Inuyasha moved closer and Naraku wrapped his arm around him. "I wonder what the baby will be like."

"The baby will take after you for its attitude."

"Maybe…" Naraku kissed his lover's cheek.

* * *

Kagome eased down into the water and Sango joined her. Kagome was feeling weak from the nights she stayed awake to look for Inuyasha. She had been worried something bad would happen to him. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt the water move and she opened her eyes. Sango straddled her. Sango held her down and began to kiss her neck. "Sango! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled trying to push her off, but she was still too weak.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you, Kagome… Couldn't you tell? I always stood up for you."

"But… I'm a girl and you're a girl! That would be wrong!"

"I don't care… I still love you," she whispered. She kissed a reluctant Kagome as she ran her hands over Kagome's body.

The miko was able to push the taijiya back. "What is wrong with you, Sango? I like boys! Not girls!" she screamed at the taijiya. Sango didn't listen as she pressed herself against Kagome. Sango kissed Kagome's shoulder and pulled the miko closer.

"I have to have you, Kagome…"

"No! Don't! Onegai! You aren't acting normal!" The miko screamed as the taijiya pushed a finger into her. The taijiya moved her finger in and out of Kagome. "This isn't right!" Sango kissed Kagome's breasts as she rubbed the miko with herself and her fingers.

* * *

Kagome shivered every time she caught Sango staring at her. She didn't want what happened only a few nights ago to happen again… But yet, she wanted it to happen again. She couldn't make up her mind.

"Since we're all friends now, why don't we see if we have the complete jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"Should we join forces to find the remaining jewel fragments if we don't have all of the jewel shards?" Naraku asked. Everyone agreed, but Kagome didn't vote in. She was busy staring at her lap. "Miko? What do you say?"

"Huh? Sure. Whatever," Kagome mumbled. She didn't look up once. She didn't want to catch Sango's eye.

"We'll need the jewel shards, Kagome." The miko reached into her shirt and yanked the necklace from her neck. She tossed it in the general direction of Inuyasha's voice.

* * *

Kagome sat outside on top of a hill overlooking the castle. Inuyasha sat next to her. He was four months pregnant now. "Do you want to talk about something, Kagome?" the inu hanyou asked her.

"No," she replied.

"I've smelled Sango on you lately. Did something happen between you two?"

"Not really… Sango has been raping me. I didn't want her to, but she just did!"

"She's… raping you?" His friend nodded. "Do you want me to talk to Sango? I can tell her to stop for you."

"No… As long as I don't get pregnant, I'm fine… The thing is… I've gotten used to Sango raping me. I'm starting to enjoy it."

"Feels wrong, doesn't it?"

"No. I like it. It's just… I never knew I liked Sango this way… or could ever. Is this how you felt after you and Naraku…?"

"Had sex? Kind of. I felt different because… Well, let's just say I felt different because it was him and not someone else. I thought I'd get a girl pregnant, but instead, I'm the one pregnant."

"Arigato, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"For what?" He looked at her.

"You made me feel better abut myself."

"You're welcome, Kagome." Inuyasha heaved himself to his feet. "You coming?" Kagome stood up and walked back to the castle with Inuyasha.

* * *

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"We're going to go get Kaede so that she can help deliver the baby." Kagome heaved her backpack onto her back. "We'll be back soon, Inuyasha." She kissed his cheek goodbye and set off with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. Inuyasha watched as they left him. Naraku placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"They'll be back, Inuyasha. Come on. You need to rest. You don't want to strain your body." Inuyasha followed his mate's movements towards their room.

"They're coming back with Kaede."

"Kikyo's younger sister?"

"Yeah. Kaede is a miko and she'll help deliver the baby." The inu leaned against the kumo and sighed with content. Everything was perfect…

* * *

If, at any time, I am forgetting about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara, do not mind me… They're just wondering around the castle… Same goes for Kagome! That was just a little scene thrown in there for a little fun. My friend wanted it and she got it! Well, that all I have to say… Glad you read the chapter! See you all next time… I might be finished by the end of Spring Break… Go figure… 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! How is everyone doing today? Well, there isn't much to say other than… I finished sewing my pillow in Teen Living today! Booyah! Bet that baby! Well, that's all I wanted to say to everyone… See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**sesshomarunaraku-** Thanks for the review and suggestion… Was the suggestion for the sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_? If it was, that's a good idea! I might use it…

**kyoko shino-** Wow… Amazing… Uh huh… You scare me… Please stop having candy or something sugary before or while reading my story… It kind of scares me when you're all hyper… Thanks for the review!

**GangsterGurl135-** Bet it would be funny… I'm not going to further that thing with Kagome and Sango… Just to let you know. It wouldn't fit with the story… and plot… if there is one… Thanks for the review!

**Iambrokenheart13-** Yeah… I don't really like yuri… Not my best and it's just wrong. Have you noticed how girls don't like yuri, but like yaoi (random friend: I don't!)? Then there's the guy side… They hate yaoi, but they love yuri! How flipping weird is that? Thanks for the review…

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Okay… Is that for the sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_ or for your story? I'm just asking about that because I'm a little confused here, but I do like that suggestion… if it's for my story, I'll keep it in mind! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: _The Babies and A… Female Inuyasha!_**

Inuyasha paced the room with his hands behind his back. Where were Kagome and the others with Kaede! Naraku shook his head at the pacing inu. "Settle down, Inuyasha. They're going to be back. Kagome said so… Now, come and sit down next to me." The inu sat down and grasped his stomach. He leaned against Naraku.

"The baby kicked… the kidney and stomach again."

* * *

"Inuyasha? We're here!" Kagome called. The sun was starting to set. Naraku burst out of the room saying that Inuyasha was in labor. "But…"

"Come on! He needs help!" He entered the room again with Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Kaede. Kirara and Shippo were told to stay outside and wait.

"Miroku, go get a basin of warm water and some towels," Kaede commanded as she knelt at Inuyasha's feet. Naraku stripped Inuyasha of his clothing and covered him up with a blanket. Kagome looked out the window and watched as the sun disappeared behind the hills. _'Delivering the baby won't be easy! Tonight's the new moon!'_ she thought as she glanced back at Inuyasha. His inu ears disappeared to be replaced with normal ningen ears. His eyes turned brown and his claws were gone. Kagome gasped when she saw the rest of him. Miroku came in and gaped at Inuyasha. Naraku quickly covered his lover up to the neck. Inuyasha had turned into a female!

"It's the moonless night and Inuyasha can't deliver a baby as a male so 'he' turned into a she!" Sango gasped.

"Ye might want to take Miroku outside, Kagome."

"Yeah. Okay." Kagome grabbed Miroku by the arms and led him outside. She came back shutting the screen behind her. "What do we do?"

"All we have to do his clean the baby when it comes. Inuyasha is the one who has to do most of the work," Sango explained.

"Oh, that's just great!" She (I'm referring to Inuyasha as a girl now… It's more easier to do it that way…) screamed as another contraction came and went. Her contractions were coming closer and becoming stronger. "Naraku…"

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I hate you…" She moaned in pain as another contraction came and went.

"Breathe, Inuyasha. Take a deep breath and let it out. Do that repeatedly until I tell ye to push." Inuyasha nodded in understanding as she began to do as Kaede said. "Get behind Inuyasha and support her back, Naraku." The kumo slid behind Inuyasha who growled softly.

"I hate you, Naraku!"

"I love you, too, koi." He brushed her black hair out of her face and kissed her neck.

"Push." Inuyasha grunted as she pushed. Minutes passed. Inuyasha growled at Naraku and called him nasty names. "The baby is coming. One more push should do it." Inuyasha pushed as hard as she could and just like Kaede said, the baby came. "A baby girl." Kaede handed Sango the baby and she cleaned her.

"I think something's wrong, Kaede. My contractions are still going and getting stronger," Inuyasha panted.

"A second baby!" Kaede hustled back to Inuyasha. The baby came a minute after the first. "Twins! Who would have known?" Naraku cheered. "Is it a girl or a boy? I didn't take a look."

"A boy." Kagome took the second baby and cleaned him off.

"One of each," Sango whispered as she passed the baby girl to Inuyasha.

"Oh… She looks just like her father." Inuyasha looked up at Naraku and he studied the girl in his lover's arms. The girl had black hair with a few silver streaks. She had pale skin and red eyes. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Hai," he whispered as Kagome handed him the baby boy. "He looks like his mother." Naraku knelt beside his lover. They boy had silver hair and inu ears with black streaks here and there. He had light tan skin and golden eyes.

"Our work here is don. Let's leave the new family be, shall we?" Kaede asked. The women hustled out and shut the screen behind them.

"Arylin," Inuyasha whispered. "The girls name will be Arylin."

"And his name will be Tzumi." Inuyasha looked at the kumo beside him. They smiled at each other. "Let's let some rest, Inuyasha. You must be tired from the labor," he whispered.

"Hai. I am." They leaned back and fell asleep with the babies between them.

* * *

Inuyasha trudged off towards the spring nearby. The inu was about to climb in when it saw its reflection. The inu was still a female! She sank to the bottom of the spring after climbing in.

* * *

Arylin and Tzumi were still on the futon when Inuyasha came back. Naraku was nowhere to be seen. She saw Tzumi starting to squirm and cry out softly. She picked the baby up and tried to quiet him down, but the wasn't quiet until he was against his mother's chest. Inuyasha looked down to find Tzumi trying to get to his mother's breast for milk. She slid her haori out of the way and watched as he fed.

"He was hungry… and that's how you feed a newborn baby… Okay. I got it now," Inuyasha whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth while humming to her child.

"A beautiful picture of a mother and son," Naraku's voice called softly. The inu looked up as Naraku came in and sat next to her. He cradled Arylin in his arms.

* * *

WEE! Splat! Hyperness is bad! Well, there's the sixth chapter! Hope you all liked it! Here's a little explanation on why Inuyasha is acting a little motherly… Female instincts came to him as well as the gear! Haha! You just have to cry and laugh at Inuyasha at the same time! It's sad and funny! Well, see you all next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back everyone! Man, I've been updating fast lately. I might be done by the end of Spring Break! How nice would that be? I would really love to do that. Well, I'm just going to say thanks for the reviews everyone! Ice Demon Allysandra, I'll keep that in mind. I might or might not use that Idea. It depends. To everyone else, bet you all weren't expecting Inuyasha to turn into a girl, huh? I got you all there! I'm pretty good at twisting you all around! Hehe… I'll just get onto the story now. See the first chapter for the disclaimer and warning.

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Loved and Betrayed_**

Sango slipped from her room with a change of clothes in her arms. She walked to the hot spring to bathe and change. As she climbed out, Miroku showed up at the hot spring. Sango looked around for her Hirakotsu to hit Miroku on the head with, but she couldn't find it. She started to get worried. What was she going to do? The houshi walked up to the taijiya and caressed her cheek (not that cheek! the face!). She didn't slap his hand away, but leaned into his touch. The houshi undressed himself.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered.

"Don't worry, Sango. I won't hurt you," Miroku replied as he laid her down with him on top. His hands lightly skimmed over her body and she shivered. He kissed her softly. The taijiya moaned as she wrapped her arms around the houshi and pulled him closer. She cried out when he entered her swiftly.

* * *

Kagome stared in horror. How could Sango do that to her? Sango had just let Miroku… in her! Kagome cried silently as she watched them a few more moments before running off towards the castle.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran up the steps and inside. She walked after her with Arylin in her arms. She found her in her room on her futon crying her eyes out. "Kagome? What happened?" the sensitive inu hanyou asked the miko.

"San-Sango… She's…" the miko sobbed.

"She's what?" the inu pressed on. She may not be a male anymore, but she had her personality still as well as a few female traits mixed in. "What did Sango do?"

"Sango… She betrayed me! She betrayed me!" Kagome yelled.

"How?"

"She's… screwing Miroku." The inu patted the miko on the back to calm her down. Arylin squirmed and fussed as she tried to get into Kagome's arms. Arylin finally got into Kagome's arms and placed a hand on the poor miko's heart.

"Arylin, what are you doing?" the inu whispered. Kagome sat up straight as she stopped crying. She snuggled the baby close. Somehow, her pain of Sango betraying her… disappeared. She looked down at the baby. Arylin was glowing a bright baby blue!

"Arigato, Arylin. I needed that," Kagome whispered and passed her back to Inuyasha.

"What did she do?"

"She helped me get over Sango betraying me. She's a little angel."

The inu looked at the baby in her arms. "No… She's my little goddess," she whispered and left the room She hummed as she walked. The baby fell fast asleep in her mother's arms from her mother's humming. The inu entered her room to find Naraku and Tzumi sitting on the futon. She sat next to her lover.

* * *

Arylin woke up and cried out for her mother. Inuyasha moved her haori as she picked Arylin up. Arylin suckled her mother's breast as her father watched and smiled. Naraku saw a scar on his daughter's bare back. It was in the shape of a kumo. "Inuyasha… Arylin has a kumo-shaped scar on her back."

"She takes after you in the looks." Naraku made a sound of understanding and kissed Inuyasha's neck. "Naraku! Not when I'm feeding the pups!"

"Onegai. I've missed having fun with you," he whispered and kissed her neck under her jaw line.

"I said no, Naraku… Not right now," she whispered.

'_What is wrong with Inuyasha? He-I mean she-isn't responding to me,'_ he thought as he laid down. He watched Tzumi as the pup slept. He looked up when a small belch came from Arylin. The girl pup was placed next to her brother. "Are you angry with me, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked softly.

"No. I'm not mad at you, darling." (Sorry if Inuyasha's OOC! I wanted to have him say something sweet to Naraku!) Inuyasha touched her lover's arm. "Let's not wake the little ones. Okay?"

"Do you mean-"

"Hai, but quietly," she whispered. Naraku grinned as he undressed and got on top of Inuyasha. He removed her haori and hakama quickly. He nibbled at her breasts as he skimmed his hands over her body. Inuyasha's body responded to the touch of his hands by arching. She felt him slide down her body to her womanhood and felt his tongue enter her. Her hips bucked slightly. Naraku pushed farther into her with his tongue. When Naraku pulled away, the inu groaned in frustration. She moaned softly as he entered her swiftly. "Naraku…"

"I'm here, Inuyasha. I'm here. Don't worry. Everything's alright." She nodded and met him stroke for stroke. Naraku could feel his release coming. He held off until he couldn't take it any more. He pulled out and released. He laid next to Inuyasha.

"Why did you pull out at the last second?"

"I didn't want to get you pregnant again," the kumo whispered and pulled the inu closer. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too, Naraku," she whispered back. The inu kissed the kumo on the cheek softly. The glanced at the pups and sighed. Tzumi and Arylin were sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched silently as Rin chased Jaken around the clearing. He closed his eyes and listened to the noise around him; Sesshomaru was out like a light. Rin ran up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He was sleeping like a log!

* * *

Well, there's this chapter! There's finally a scene with Naraku and Inuyasha getting down with the dirty when the inu's a girl! Hehe… There's also another scene that involves Sesshomaru! To all the people who read this last time, you should know which chapter is up next and who and what it involves as well as how long it is… It's pretty short if you ask me! Well, I got to go! Mom's coming home! - See you all later! 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I'm updating really fast… I have to stop this or else you all are going to ask me to have two updates in one day… which I can't do until Spring Break is here! Ice Demon Allysandra, I want to thank you for review the poem I wrote. I'm glad you like it. So you'll all have to wait! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**GangsterGurl135-** Yeah, well. If you read each chapter carefully, you'd know that Naraku would do that because he loves Inuyasha for who he is… not for what he looks like or what he can be. Yeah, I just thought to clear that up for you. Do you get it now? I hope you do and thank you for your review! You're the only one who reviewed the seventh chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Sesshomaru's Dream_**

_The inu taiyoukai looked around and noticed he was in Naraku's castle. The scent of jasmine came to his sensitive nose. He knew that scent. It was the scent of that miko… The reincarnation of the miko Kikyo. Sesshomaru turned to see her on the futon underneath the covers._

_She watched him as he came closer. She shivered slightly as she stared into his golden eyes. He could smell she was scared and worried. He sat next to her on the futon to comfort her in her worries._

"_I'm scared, Sesshomaru… I don't want to get pregnant," she whispered._

"_I won't get you pregnant." He cupped her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth after he ran his tongue over her lips. That's when it hit him… He didn't know the miko's name. Sesshomaru pulled back and stared into her hazel eyes. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_What is you name?"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady," he whispered as he moved closer. Kagome took his hand in hers and placed his hand over her heart. "I'll be careful, Kagome."_

"_I know," she whispered as she gave him a smile. Kagome laid back and he straddled her. He kissed her softly as his hand roamed over her bare body._

"_Have you done this before?" Sesshomaru asked after he didn't receive the response he wanted from her._

"_Hai and iie."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've been with a girl, but I've never done this with a guy before," she confessed. Kagome arched as he caressed her breast. "Onegai don't tease me, Sesshomaru." The corners of his mouth curved slightly and he took her breast into his mouth. She arched against him again. Sesshomaru looped her leg over his shoulder as he entered her swiftly. Kagome cried out in pain._

"_Kagome? Do you want me to stop?"_

"_Iie. Iie. Keep gong." She winced slightly as he began to move inside her. Once the pain subsided, she met him stroke for stroke. Sesshomaru kissed her and ran his hand up her leg that was over his shoulder. She moaned his name; he moaned her name as he released inside of her.

* * *

_

It's short! On Microsoft Word, it just barely went past the first page! Ugh! I hate life… Well, I don't have much to say. I'll update when I can… which will most likely be tomorrow… Oh, and, sesshomarunaraku, if you're reading this, I'm working on the sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_ and I'm expecting it to be out a little after this one is done. I'm thinking about calling it _'Mamotte Ageru'_ and that translates to 'I'll protect you'. A friend gave me a little suggestion and it isn't going to be extended. It's just a little thing where Inuyasha and someone he's killed are having a little 'fun' in Jigoku (Hell). Well, that's all I have to say to you, sesshomarunaraku! Everyone else… I'll see you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back people! I need to stop updating so fast… I'm doing an update a day here! Is that a record of mine? Or is two updates in a day a record for me? I don't know. I haven't posted two in one day yet, so it can't happen. Maybe this Spring Break… Who knows? See first chapter for disclaimer and warning (this is getting old! I want to stop putting this up there, but I have to…).

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Oh, that's okay. I don't mind. I can't wait to read your story. I will be doing so shortly after I post this! Thanks for the review.

**GangsterGurl135-** Maybe. Thanks. I'm glad you think so. I do type faster than my aunt, my friend, and possibly my brother. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Dreams Into Reality_**

Kagome sat up with a start. After she looked around to make sure no one was there, she sighed. She was glad no one was in the room. She didn't want anyone in her room when she had had a dream of Sesshomaru coming to her and making love to her. Naraku had been kind enough to let her have her own room away from Sango once they broke up. Kagome laid down and fell back to sleep after forgetting about her romantic dream of Sesshomaru.

* * *

The taiyoukai came out of his dream slowly. He glanced at Rin, then Jaken, and then Ah Un. He stood up. _'That miko has been on my mind lately… I will find a way to forget her,'_ he thought as he strode off. Sesshomaru could smell her scent only a few miles away. He dashed towards her leaving Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un behind.

* * *

Kagome woke up again. She looked out the window. Dawn was coming in a few hours. She laid back down and was about to fall back to sleep when she heard a noise. She sat up straight and stiff as a board. She strained her eyes to see something… Anything…

She could see nothing in the darkness. Nothing to give away what that noise came from. Then, something stepped out of the darkness. She gasped at who it was. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Why can't I be rid of you from my mind? A mere mortal woman?" He slowly walked to her.

"I… I don't know."

"I'll forget you soon enough. For now, I'll make the most of tonight."

"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked as he moved closer to her. Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and kissed her. All of the sudden, a youkai burst into the room. Both of them looked up. Sesshomaru growled at the bat youkai.

"The Shikon no Tama! Give it to me!" The youkai flew at Kagome. It scooped her up and took off out of the window. Sesshomaru ran after the bat. "I must have the Shikon no Tama!"

"Help!" the miko screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha sat up with a start and whispered the miko's name. Her lover sat up slowly. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the kumo asked.

"Kagome. She's in trouble." The inu got to her feet, grabbed Tetsusaiga, and dashed towards Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" the kumo whispered loudly. He didn't want to wake Tzumi and Arylin. He ran after his lover into the night. He caught the scent of Inuyasha's older half brother. _'What's Sesshomaru doing here?'_ his mind screamed and wondered at the same time.

* * *

"Help!"

"I'm coming, Kagome," the taiyoukai said calmly. He jumped into the air and took hold of one of the bat's legs.

"Let go!" the bat screeched as he was pulled downward. Kagome slipped from the bat's arms after they were close to the ground. "Get back here!" The bat chased after Kagome. He stopped when Sesshomaru stood in his way.

"Poison Claw," he whispered as he thrust out his hand. The bat screamed as he melted. Sesshomaru turned and studied a frightened Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" the inu hanyou asked as she came running up next to the miko.

"I'm fine. Sesshomaru saved me."

"He _what?_" the hanyou screamed.

"Saved me."

"Damn it, Inuyasha! I said to get back to the room!" Naraku shouted at the inu hanyou. "Tzumi and Arylin might ne- Oh. Hi, Sesshomaru," he finished when he saw Sesshomaru.

"You don't have to shout, Naraku." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Oi, Sesshomaru. How's it going?"

"Inuyasha?" The inu hanyou nodded. "You're…" He trailed off. He was at a loss for words.

"A female? Yup," she finished for him.

"How?"

"That's a long story. We don't have all the time in the world… By the way… Why did you save Kagome?" Inuyasha watched her brother as he studied her.

"That is none of your business, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned and walked away from the one he wanted. _'I will have her when the time is right,' _he thought.

* * *

Inuyasha and Naraku slept in each other's arms before the crying of Tzumi woke them up. The inu picked him up and began to feed him. Naraku kissed his lover's cheek. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too." The inu leaned against the kumo.

* * *

"Look at her. She's trying to walk. At only four months, too," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Both girls nodded. Everyone had forgotten Sesshomaru saving Kagome a month ago. All except Kagome and Inuyasha. They kept wondering why Sesshomaru saved her.

"She's maturing faster than her brother." The inu smiled as her lover caught the falling pup. Crimson eyes locked with golden eyes and he smiled at her. She smiled back. "But both are okay the way they are. I love them for who they are."

"Are you happy?"

"With Naraku? Very much."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Kagome patted Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha turned and hugged her. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…" the inu sobbed into Kagome's outfit. She stroked the inu's hair to comfort her. "I don't like being a female!"

* * *

Oh, yeah! Another chapter done! And at 3:26, too! How cool is that? I'm all to good at this! Well, that's all I have to say… See you all later! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all. I'm back and ready to go. I have a slight (by slight I mean that I have a HUGE) headache… from where I don't know… Well, thanks for nice reviews. I really like them. One got me to laugh really hard to where I almost pissed in my pants. It was the review from GangeterGurl135. Oh, and thanks for the review, x-aiden-x!

**GangsterGurl135-** I'm glad you liked the chapter… Why I take an offense to that! I am not gay! But I do know of a guy who's gay… do you want his number? I can get it for you… lol. No, I'm a girl… and dang proud of it too! Let me take a guess and say… You've never seen my profile, have you? Oh, and before I forget, the gay guy… is married to another gay… They're both family friends too! Thanks for the review and question… I hope I cleared things up a bit! Lol

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Just Say Hai_**

The inu taiyoukai walked up the road towards Naraku's castle. He had left Rin sleeping to find Kagome. The moon was hidden this night. He came to the castle gates and no one was there protecting the castle from invaders. The corners of his mouth curved slightly. Sesshomaru walked on as he masked his scent and sniffed out the miko. Her scent came to him. Her scent became stronger as he walked down the hall. She was so intoxicating to him. He opened the flap to her room and stepped inside.

"Kagome…" he whispered as he knelt next to her. "Kagome." The miko began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and widened when she saw the inu taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"Quiet, Kagome. You don't want the others to hear, do you?"

"You shouldn't even be here… Why are you here?" she whispered. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I'm here for you, my dear Kagome." He leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome was shocked. She thought he had an icy heart… Obviously, he didn't anymore. He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "You have been on my mind for months, my sweet. Let me have you for just tonight. That's all I'm asking for. Onegai, Kagome."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"Say hai. For just this one night… I want you," Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned forward and began to travel her jaw line with his lips.

"H-Hai." He kissed her neck as he pushed her pajamas out of the way. He slid his tongue over her bare shoulder making her shiver. She was so soft under his touch. Sesshomaru suddenly realized why his father fell for a mortal woman. Mortal women were easily seduced. _'Maybe this is meant to be. Maybe I'm fated to fall in love with this miko,'_ he thought as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't fret, Kagome. I won't get you pregnant without your consent," he whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to, but…"

"I won't. I promise you." Kagome stripped her pajamas and laid back. Sesshomaru disrobed; he kissed her lips softly. He ran his tongue over her lips and she opened with a moan. He explored her mouth as his hand ran over her body slowly. He pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes. "Are you a virgin, Kagome?"

"Hai."

"I'll go slowly as to not to put you in pain." The miko nodded in understanding and the inu took her breast into his mouth. She arched against him to gain more contact. He groaned softly and straddled her hips. She had no idea what she did to him when she rubbed her hips against his. The inu removed his mouth. "Oh, Kami. You don't know what you do to me," he gasped.

"You don't know what _you_ do to _me_." Sesshomaru looped one of her legs over his shoulder as he slowly entered her. Kagome bit her lips to keep from crying out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Onegai, Sesshomaru. Move in me," she moaned. The inu moved slowly inside her. She moaned his name in pleasure. She met him stroke for stroke after he pain subsided.

* * *

Sesshomaru redressed himself and took one last glance at the miko sleeping peacefully on the futon. He turned away as he left. After he was gone, she began to stir. The miko sat up as she looked around. "Sesshomaru?" she called softly. No reply came; Kagome stood and walked off to the hot springs after redressing.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! You're back!" Rin squealed as she got off Jaken and ran to her lord.

"You have been good, I presume?"

"Hai! I've been very god!" Jaken scrambled to his feet.

"M'lord!"

"We must be leaving. We should not stay here."

"Hi, m'lord," Rin muttered as she curtsied slightly. Jaken led Ah Un while following Sesshomaru and Rin. _'Why does Sesshomaru-sama smell like that wench of Inuyasha's?'_ he thought as he stared as Sesshomaru's back.

'_I still can't be rid of her from my mind! This is frustrating for me. Only a few mere hours ago was I inside her… and yet, even then I couldn't be rid of her,'_ the inu taiyoukai thought. He suddenly wished he hadn't taken her innocence. He could still feel her holding onto him and him inside her. He could still hear her cries of pain and pleasure in his ears. He could still smell-

The inu shook his head slightly to forget her, but it didn't work. He could still smell her ready, wet, and frightened.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the arms of her lover. The sun was rising; five months had passed since she had given birth to the twins. Arylin was already walking and learning how to run while Tzumi was learning how to walk. They found out that Arylin had Inuyasha's personality and Tzumi had Naraku's personality.

"Konichiwa, Inuyasha," the kumo whispered and kissed the ningen woman in his arms.

"Konichiwa, Naraku." She kissed him back as the sun hit her body. Her dark hair turned to a silvery white and her nails grew longer to look like claws. Her eyes changed to a golden color. She was her inu hanyou self again. She groaned when he pulled back. "Why'd you break the kiss? It was just getting to the good part," she whined. Naraku didn't answer and kissed her again as his hands roamed her body. His hands gripped her hips; he moaned as he pulled her closer. She responded by grinding their hips together.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter! Um… yeah. My brother is asleep so this took me awhile to finish… Sorry about that. I started at about 7:30… and it's now 9:01. Go figure! Well, I'll try typing as many chapters as I can for today. I really want to get this story over so I can try to write the sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_ because sesshomarunaraku pointed out that it needed a sequel… Okay, this is a sucky song! Yes, I'm listening to music as I type because it helps me type faster. If I remember correctly… It's called 'Let's Make Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It's all lovey dovey! I also have a new game that my brother can't beat me at… It's 'Dead Or Alive 3'! He hit me last night for just standing on one place and beating him away from me. He isn't allowed to use my wireless controller anymore! Well, enough of my rambling. See you all soon! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm back and rearing to go! I just finished my breakfast which could be called a drink if you want to call it that. But, hey, it gets the job done, doesn't it? It keeps me from gagging all morning until I get something to eat. Anyway, I don't think you want to hear about all that… lol. I'm just going to get to the story right after these review responses. See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Oh, I can't wait to read it! I hope it satisfies me in the yaoi/incest department… lol. If that suggestion was for this story, no. If that suggestion was for the sequel to 'Love Or Lust?', then maybe. You see, if that was to happen, it would have to happen in Jigoku (or better known as Hell). The reason for that being is because Inuyasha and Miroku and all them (everyone except Sesshomaru, Arylin, and Tzumi (Arylin and Tzumi are different characters from the ones in this one)) are dead. Some in Jigoku and some in Heaven. Depending on what they did. Well, I might use your suggestion for that story. Don't be let down if I don't. Well, thanks for the review.

**GangsterGurl135-** I kind of figured as much. I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist myself from putting that down. It was all too funny for me. I have no idea what you're talking about when you say 'bratz' because… well, let's just put it this way… I'm not a girly girl. Don't take any offense to what I said. I was just joking around. Well, thanks for the review.

**x-aiden-x-** No, Inuyasha isn't going to stay a girl. You'll see soon enough that Inuyasha turns back into a guy again. Don't worry. You'll see it soon. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**Chapter 11: _Kidnapped And Hurt_**

'_Kuzo! Sesshomaru took her. I was supposed to be the one to take Kagome!'_ the ookami thought as he watched the miko redress herself after she bathed in the hot spring. Once she was dressed, he scooped her into his arms bridal-style and ran off using the power of the jewel shards in his legs.

"Koga!" Kagome whispered.

"Don't worry, Kagome. That baka mutt won't have you."

* * *

Inuyasha walked around the castle, but couldn't sense her presence anywhere. It was like she disappeared into thin air! "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the kumo asked his lover.

"It's Kagome. I don't know where she is."

"She might be at the springs."

"She isn't! I check everywhere!" Inuyasha walked back to the hot springs. The smell of Koga came to her nose. "Koga…" she growled and ran off after the ookami.

* * *

The inu taiyoukai was resting against a tree for Rin's sake. Ningen were easily tired and need to rest every now and then. They were only going to rest for an hour and then be on their way; the inu caught a whiff of an ookami and… Kagome! He sat at attention drawing Jaken and Rin's gazes. "What is it, m'lord?" the imp asked.

"Watch Rin, Jaken. I must see to something."

"Hai, m'lord." Jaken watched as Sesshomaru dashed off. _'I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama is going,'_ he thought.

* * *

"Kanna!" The celestial being stepped forth. "Show me where Inuyasha's heading," the kumo demanded. The mirror the girl held glowed and showed Koga and Kagome in a den. "How far is Inuyasha from them?"

"She is a few miles from them, but she is gaining fast. Sesshomaru is also on his way to the den."

"Damn it… You may leave." Kanna backed away slowly and disappeared into the shadows. Naraku gently picked up the twins; he took off into the air after his lover.

* * *

"Why did you kidnap me?" the miko asked slowly as she backed up against the cold wall. Her breath caught in her throat as the ookami youkai caressed her skin.

"No mutt is going to have you. Only me," he whispered. He leaned forward and trailed his tongue down her neck. His hands worked at her clothes as he kissed her neck. It was all to distract her from him taking her clothes off. At the moment, it was working. "I love you, Kagome. I'm going to make love to you until you can't feel you legs," his muffled said against her skin.

"No you aren't!" the voice of (a female) Inuyasha yelled. Koga looked up. "You leave Kagome alone, you scrawny ookami!"

"Out of the way, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he dashed in. "Get away from the miko, ookami."

"What do you care? She's mine." Koga continued to work at her clothes.

"Get away from her or I'll kill you." Sesshomaru gripped Tokijin's hilt and growled at the ookami youkai.

"A little possessive for an inu taiyoukai, aren't you, Sesshomaru?" Koga asked. Without taking his eyes off of the inu taiyoukai, he got behind Kagome and began to kiss her neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped after Koga pressed himself against her. "Onegai… Help…" The ookami smirked and bared his fangs. The inu taiyoukai's eyes widened; the ookami was going to claim her as his own! Just as the ookami leaned down to claim the miko, the taiyoukai shoved the ookami up against the wall. The miko stood and ran to the inu hanyou. They walked out of the den to meet up with Naraku.

"Do not dare claim the miko… Or you will be dealing with me."

"I didn't know you had feelings for ningen. I thought you were a cold-hearted bastard."

Sesshomaru leaned forward to Koga's ear. "We'll finish this later. How's tomorrow night?" Sesshomaru trailed Koga's ear with his tongue. The ookami shivered slightly.

"Why not now?"

"Tomorrow night then." The inu nipped at the ookami's ear softly. The inu kissed his cheek softly and left the den. They both had a lot of thinking to do before their… 'date'.

* * *

Koga was sitting on the edge of a cliff staring at the horizon as the sun began to set. He turned when the scent of Sesshomaru came to his nose. He saw the inu taiyoukai in all his glory in the setting sunlight. He stood up and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Your name is Koga, correct?" The ookami nodded as the inu steeped forward. The inu kissed his neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Koga groaned out and pulled Sesshomaru closer to him. Sesshomaru ran his hand down to Koga's skirt. A gasp escaped Koga's lips as Sesshomaru gripped him. "Oh Kami, Sesshomaru… That feels good…" Koga jerked against the inu's hand.

"How good does it feel?" The whispered words sent shivers through the ookami's body.

"Beyond measure," he groaned. He growled after the inu removed his hand. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! Touch me!"

"Patience is a virtue." They both lowered to the ground; Koga was already nude. Sesshomaru was taking his time at disrobing himself. "But… of course… you are not one to be patient." Sesshomaru ran his hand over Koga's lower region, but completely ignored Koga's throbbing member.

"Touch me, Sesshomaru!" The inu rubbed his hips against the ookami's and earned a moan of pleasure. The inu pulled back. "Damn it, Sesshomaru! Touch me!" The inu caressed the ookami's face softly. The ookami leaned into the touch.

"Are you a virgin, Koga?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Are you asking me if I've been entered?" Sesshomaru nodded against Koga's skin and kissed the exposed neck. "Ye-Ahhhhh!" Koga felt blood trickle down his legs. Sesshomaru silenced him by kissing him and began to move in him. Tears rolled down Koga's face from the pain, but responded to Sesshomaru's thrusts and kiss.

* * *

(cries) Koga! How sad… He's hurt… I feel sorry for him…Oh, well… Sorry I couldn't update twice yesterday! Friends came over and then mom came home. I had to get off the computer! Well, that might happen again today… Maybe… Once my brother wakes up… He stayed up late last night… Until like 3:40 in the morning! Man… I don't like it… Well, enough of my rambling… See you all later! 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back people! I'm going to try to update twice today… no matter what it takes! Well, yesterday the coppers were chasing me. Isn't it strange to hear a fourteen-year-old girl say coppers? Well, I did. I didn't get caught though! I'm too fast for them. I swerve this way and I swerve that way. Ram into a few trucks here and there. Make the trucks drop their load of logs. Lol. I bet you are all wondering why I was in a car? Well, it didn't happen in real life! It was just a game! I fooled you all! I was playing Need For Speed Most Wanted. A friend has it and is letting us borrow it for a while. Well, now that you all had your fright, onto the story… right after these review responses! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**Ice Demon Allysandra-** Oh. I can't use that idea no offense. I just can't use it. The reason for that is because Inuyasha is in Jigoku (Hell) and Miroku is in Heaven. Plus, Inuyasha's already with someone else… I can't say who because that would ruin the surprise! Well, there's no doubt I'll like your story still. It's awesome! Thanks for the review!

**GangsterGurl135-** Sorry if it's so confusing. I'm just a confusing girl who screws with people's minds to have a little fun every now and then. Thanks for the review. I hope you get unconfused… Hey! Unconfused is a word! Awesomeness! Who would have guessed?

* * *

**Chapter 12: _Koga or Kagome?_**

A month had passed since Koga had kidnapped Kagome. Every other night, Sesshomaru came to Kagome and made love to her without getting her pregnant. When he wasn't with Kagome, he was with Koga. Strange, huh?

The sun was setting. Inuyasha and Naraku watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon and Inuyasha's youkai blood disappeared with the sun. Her ningen blood kicked in for the night of the new moon. Naraku kissed her cheek softly. "I don't want to be a female anymore," the ningen whined.

"I know. I want you to be male again, too. I love you more as a male."

"Hmm. I wonder why… Maybe because when I'm a male, I have a dick you can play with when you want." The kumo grinned at her. "I knew it. You only like my dick."

"No… I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you like my dick the most."

"Can we get off the subject of dicks?" Inuyasha smirked and leaned against her lover as she fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came. The sunlight hit Inuyasha and she gained her youkai blood again as well as… turning back into a guy! When Inuyasha noticed he was a guy again, he cheered and wok Naraku up to tell him. "What is it, Inuyasha?" the kumo asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm a guy again!" The kumo's eyes flung open at the statement. He grabbed the inu and kissed him full on the mouth. The inu smiled as he began to respond to his lover's kiss.

Naraku pulled back; he moved his mouth to Inuyasha's inu ear and whispered, "I'm happy for you, koi." He nipped playfully at the ear.

"I'm happy, too. I was getting tired of the breasts… They always got in the way." Inuyasha kissed her lover's exposed neck and cuddled closer to him.

* * *

The inu taiyoukai was in trouble. He couldn't choose between Kagome and Koga. Kagome was great and all… Koga, too… But did he want to be gay and go with Koga as a mate… or go straight and be with Kagome?

Sesshomaru left Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un behind as he dashed off to Naraku's castle for Kagome.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Naraku asked Kanna.

"He's coming to the castle," she replied softly in that monotone voice of hers.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked beating Naraku to the question.

"Kagome." She said the word softly and left the room. Inuyasha stood and ran to Kagome's room with Naraku right behind him.

* * *

He startled Kagome when he touched her shoulder after coming in silently. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear. "Hai!" Kagome turned and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her in place. He kissed her neck.

* * *

Okay… That's done! I think I'm going to work on the next chapter once this one is up and running. Well, that's all for now. See you all soon! 


	13. Chapter 13

As I promised! I'm back! Well, none of you reviewed, but I'm doing this because I want to get this finished as soon as possible… and that means I don't have to get reviews to update! Well, here's the next chapter! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

* * *

**Chapter 13: _Forever And Ever Amen_**

Inuyasha barged into the room to see Kagome hugging Sesshomaru. The both hanyou stared in disbelief at the miko and taiyoukai. "Kagome…" The miko looked up and gasped. "How could you?"

"I… How could you! You slept with Naraku! Why can't I sleep with Sesshomaru?" She yelled at him.

"He's my cold-hearted half brother for Kami-sama's sake!"

"I don't care! I love him and he loves me! He asked me to be his mate. If you kill him, you'll have to kill me, too!" The miko leaned into the taiyoukai's embrace. "Let's go Sesshomaru," she whispered. With inhuman speed, the taiyoukai took off with the miko in his arm. She clung to him for safety.

* * *

_Inuyasha stood in front of the tree Kikyo had sealed him to for fifty years. "Inuyasha!" a female voice yelled. The inu turned and saw… Kagome with a bow and a notched arrow. He watched in horror as the arrow whizzed through the air. First Kikyo pins him to a tree and now Kagome!_

_A body jumped in front of Inuyasha and took the hit for him. The body fell to the ground; he took a closer look. It was Naraku! The kumo had taken the arrow to save him! The inu leaned over the body of his lover and cried for the love of him.

* * *

_

Inuyasha sat up with a start. He looked down beside him and sighed. Naraku was still there. He looked to the other side. Tzumi and Arylin were sleeping peacefully. They had grown so much in just six months. Arylin was already trying to form sentences and Tzumi was forming words. "Inuyasha? Is everything all right?" Naraku asked sleepily as he sat up. The inu turned to look at his mate.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Only a bad dream?" The inu nodded. The kumo moved closer to the inu as he wrapped an arm around him and gripped him. "Nothing else?"

"You were in it." Inuyasha moaned softly as Naraku stroked him. His hips bucked against the hand stroking him.

"Dreaming about me, huh?" The kumo gave a sly smile to his lover. The inu turned completely towards the kumo and traced the marks on their necks with his fingers. "Mates… until the end, Inuyasha."

"Forever…" he whispered.

_You may think that I'm talking foolish_

_You've heard that I'm wild and I'm free_

_You may wonder how I can promise you now_

_This love that I'm feeling for you always will be_

_You're not this time that I'm killing_

_I'm no longer one of those guys_

_As sure as I live this love that I give_

_Is gonna be yours till the day that I die---oh baby_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_I'll be happy to tell you again_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever, forever and ever amen_

_They say that time takes its toll on a body_

_Makes the young girls brown hair turn gray_

_But honey, I don't care, I'm not in love with your hair_

_And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway_

_They say that time can play tricks on a memory_

_And people forget things that they knew_

_But it's easy to see it's happening to me_

_I've already forgotten every woman but you---oh baby_

_I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever amen_

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather_

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men_

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful_

_Just listen to how this song ends_

_I'm gonna love you forever and ever forever and ever_

_Forever and ever forever and ever amen_

"I will love you until I die, Naraku," he whispered.

"Same here," the kumo whispered as he rolled onto the inu. Tzumi shifted drawing their attention. They both sighed and continued when the pup didn't do anything other than sleep peacefully next to his sister.

* * *

Sploosh! (_insert hand motions going outward here_) My new word! Sploosh! I just love that word… So many meanings are for that word… It can mean splurging… lol… It can mean a spill just happened… lol… Think of how perverted I am… and the visualization I have for the Windows Media Player doesn't look right… None of them do! Pink! Ugh! Kill it! The visualization is coming towards me and that just looks wrong! Red and blue! Yellow! Sorry… This is what I do on the phone with Oriamu when the Fiber Optic Starburst is on… I just say the colors that I see… Well, see you all later! If I can get another chapter up today, I will! See you all later/soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

Well, I'm back everyone! I'm going to try to update twice today it I can and that will be the last of this after chapter fifteen. Well, there's nothing more to say. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the song in chapter thirteen is not mine, but is the property of Randy Travis. I also disclaim this song in this chapter and the next. Tim McGraw owns this song. See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

**x-aiden-x-** It's okay, x-aiden-x. Thanks. Really now? My friend and I just talk about nothing… we just sit on the phone doing something completely different. She'd be on the computer while I'd be writing a story… Eh, another friend says that I have A.D.D. so don't feel left out. I never pay attention that much. Well, thanks for the review!

**kyoko shino-** Thanks. Oh, no. No one ever wants their computer getting shut off. That's just sad and mean… I had the laptop down for about a month and I was going crazy without the stories. I feel your pain. Thanks for the review anyway.

**GangsterGurl135-** Yeah. He could be, but you'll see. Poor Koga… He's all forgotten about! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 14: _Don't Take The Girl_**

The miko shifted to gain comfort from her mate's warmth. She hit something on her body and looked down to see a scratch. _'How'd I get a scratch there?'_ she wondered as she trailed the thin line with a claw… Wait. A _claw!_ Kagome looked at her hands. She had claws like Sesshomaru. She looked at the said youkai; he was studying her closely.

"You changed overnight after I marked you as my mate," he whispered. "Go take a look in the water." Kagome did as he said and gasped when she saw herself. The miko/youkai had a magenta crescent on her forehead, two blue stripes on her face and wrists, and baby blue eyes. She was still in her school attire; she looked odd when she had modern day clothes and Sesshomaru's youkai characteristics. She needed a kimono to blend in with the times.

"Wow," was all she said.

"Do you like? Your hair is still the same… with a few silver streaks through it."

"I love it!" Kagome hugged the inu taiyoukai tightly. "Arigato!"

* * *

"Where's Kagome? I miss her!" Shippo whined. Two months had passed since Kagome left the castle with Sesshomaru.

"Get over it, Shippo. She's with Sesshomaru."

"WHAT?" the small kitsune yelled and Inuyasha hit him upside the head and walked off until the scent of Sesshomaru came to his nose. He ran to Naraku.

"I know. Sesshomaru's here," the kumo said as he raced with the inu.

"Let's kill him."

"Agreed, but not in front of Ari and Tzumi."

"Yeah." The inu raced out with the kumo behind him.

* * *

"Inuyasha's coming," Kagome warned.

"I know. I can smell his disgusting hanyou scent… as well as Naraku's." Sesshomaru moved Kagome behind him and gripped Tokijin's hilt. The two hanyou burst into the clearing panted slightly. "Stay behind me, Kagome."

"I'll do whatever you want, Sesshomaru."

"What do you two hanyou want?" Inuyasha had nothing to say and drew Tetsusaiga out of its sheathe. "A fight." Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha's attack. Naraku attacked right behind his lover.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind_

_Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

_And Johnny said take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please don't take the girl_

Kagome blocked the kumo's attack and pushed him away. "Wait your turn!" she called at him.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you, there won't be any harm_

_And Johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl_

_But please don't take the girl_

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kagome?" Naraku yelled at her as he grabbed her arms. The inu taiyoukai kicked the kumo away after grabbing Kagome out of his grasp. Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and used Wind Scar. They jumped out of the way, but Sesshomaru didn't get out without a wound.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

'_Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl_

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was taking him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old

* * *

_

So sad… Well, there's that chapter! I have to go… Friend's IMing me and I have to respond. See you all later… soon, I mean! Ugh. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Just like I said! Another chapter is up! Go me! This is the last chapter and I'll be responding to your reviews personally through the review response… thingy… Well, I know none of you have reviewed yet, but I don't care! I'm updating anyway! See first chapter for disclaimer and warning.

* * *

**Chapter 15: _How Do You Get That Lonely?_**

"What the hell happened to you, Kagome?" the inu hanyou yelled at the miko/inu youkai.

"I… madder her my mate, Inuyasha… You of all people should know this… If she dies, I die along with her!"

"Same here! He dies, I die!"

"Fine! I'll kill you both!" Inuyasha sliced at Sesshomaru and hit his stomach. Naraku pierced Kagome's heart. She fell to the ground on her stomach with her face towards her mate and her arm outstretched to him.

It was just another story written on the second page 

_Underneath the Tiger's football score_

_It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age_

_They found him face down on the bedroom floor_

_There'll be service on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home_

_Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone… _

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad_

_To make you make the call, that havin' no life all_

_Is better than the life that you had_

_How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely… and nobody know_

_Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?_

_Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?_

_Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?_

_Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can_

_I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand…_

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad_

_To make you make that call, that havin' no life at all_

_Is better than the life that you had_

_How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go_

_How do you get that lonely… and nobody know_

_It was just another story printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tiger's football score…_

"Ka… gome…" he choked before falling to his stomach. His face facing her and his arm stretching out to touch her hand. _'Kuzo. They have killed her… and now they're going to kill me… I will join you soon, koi,'_ he thought. The inu hanyou positioned Tetsusaiga on the taiyoukai's back. "I have failed you, Kagome. I have failed you, Inuyasha. I have failed our father…" he whispered and a tear fell down his face. "End it now, Inuyasha! Kill me!"

Inuyasha shoved the Tetsusaiga down into Sesshomaru's back. Tetsusaiga was pulled out and blood flowed freely from Sesshomaru's body.

The inu taiyoukai passed out of the world with the last sight of his mate trying to hold his hand.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the story! Hope you all liked it! Sorry that it's in a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! Everyone lives happily ever after, the wind tunnel in Miroku's right hand is removed, Arylin and Tzumi grow up to be strong, healthy youkai. Well, there won't be a sequel to this because I don't want there to be one. Well, see you all later! Oh, I'm working on writing out the dang sequel to _'Love Or Lust?'_ when I have ideas. Ice Demon Allysandra, I won't be able to use that idea you gave me. Miroku and Inuyasha… Inuyasha's already taken by another by the least likely person… I'm not saying the name, but I can tell you that it is a guy… but it looks like a girl and guy… an It! Lol. Well, I got to go everybody. See you all later! 


End file.
